The invention relates to a novel method and compositions for enhancing absorption of poorly absorbed drugs from the nasal, buccal, sublingual and vaginal compartments by incorporating therein an acylcarnitine absorption enhancing agent. The use of acylcarnitines to promote nasal, buccal, sublingual and vaginal drug absorption offers several advantages over attempts to increase drug absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. Namely, the compounds are not exposed to the enzymatic activities of the stomach and small intestine, and are not presented to the acidic environment of the stomach. This can offer significant advantages in terms of drug stability.